


Lucius Caught Out

by SSDSnape



Series: Malfoys Don't Bottom Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Shocked!Lucius, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Lucius' reaction





	

Lucius made his way to Draco's room. When he got there, he opened the door, breaking the silencing charm that had been put up as he stepped in. He came up short when he found Harry Potter pounding into a screaming and whimpering Draco. His son was lying on his back, his legs in the air and his head hanging off the foot of the bed. 

 

Draco’s eyes snapped open upon the sound of a throat clearing, and found his dad upside down to his eyes, standing before them with a look of outrage on his face. Unable to do anything, Draco screamed harder than ever as Harry gave his prostate a particularly violent jab - this had Draco screaming hoarsely as he came. 

 

Harry continue to plough into Draco throughout the blonde’s orgasm until he himself had come deep inside that wonderful tight heat.  
'F-father?'  
'Draco!' Lucius exclaimed. 'Malfoys don’t Bottom!' 

 

Too knackered to move, Harry and Draco stayed as they were. Harry's still hard cock buried deep in Draco.  
'Pfft!' Draco replied, rolling his eyes. 'That’s a load of crap right there. _"Malfoys don’t bottom"_ ,' he said, imitating Lucius’ most haughty tone. 'Yes they do, and do you know why father?' He remembered what Harry had said to him earlier and decided to repeat it. 

 

'Because, Malfoys can be a bottom and there's nothing wrong with being a bottom. It's your choice... It's _my_ choice and no-one else's. Anyway, you're one to talk! You yourself take it up the arse father! I stumbled upon you getting your arse drilled by Uncle Sev once, and when mother sent me to get you, I found you being double fucked by Rabastan and Rudolphus LeStrange back when old Snake-Face took over the Manor. So don’t come in here spouting what you’ve been telling me for years, when you do it yourself… Hypocrite.' 

 

'Now.' Draco went on, just as Lucius’ eyes bugged out and opened his mouth as if to speak. 'If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to being soundly fucked. Go and ask Uncle Sev if he’d fuck you. You sound as though you haven’t been getting it for a while.'  
'Now, now Dray, is that any way to talk to your father?' Harry asked, chuckling darkly. 'If you're not careful, I shall pull out, bend you over and spank that delectably debauched arse of your’s, before taking you again… and if he’s not getting any, well he can stay if he wishes and wank off to the lovely view.' 

 

'Or, you could fuck him, Harry.'  
'Hm, it's tempting.' Harry replied, as he looked up at the Malfoy Patriarch with a slightly feral look.  
Lucius backed out of the room and left the two of them alone. He did what Draco suggested, he went to find Severus.


End file.
